


龙战于野

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 3p, F/F, Futanari, 双飞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 21





	龙战于野

忙的时候习惯了一次性全都忙完，闲的时候就希望所有的东西都可以被解决，搞得自己没必要再那么忙了，人之常情。因为世界本来就是相对的而不是绝对的，因此休闲的日子也必然会有比较麻烦的事情，不管是在什么意义上。  
海洋之都，花园酒店最上层的房间。和一般的房间不同，这种的最上级套房是特制的，努力为入住的宾客提供最优质的服务。不仅设施一应俱全，形象上尊贵高雅，甚至可以根据提出一系列合理要求……  
比如为了这三位疑似从帝都来的包了一年房间的客人，为了符合这三位贵宾的要求，花园酒店的老板娘花园多惠当机立断：把花园塔上那间有特制三人大床的房间收拾出来！  
于是就变成了现在这样。对于海未和小鸟来说，尽管作为一个长久居住的地方自然和家里的府邸没办法比，但是倒也说得过去。  
特别是现在这样，能和心爱的人和最好的朋友居住在一起……  
有些复杂的心绪缠绕在园田海未的心间，说实在的从之前的好长一段时间就感觉就像是在做梦一样，但是现在的确发生了。  
是真实而快乐的日子。不如说太快乐了，导致现在从自己离开家都已经几个月了，还是有一些不怎么真实的感觉。  
修长的手指握着箱子，根据要求分成了三个，海未摊开下午送上来的烘干好的干净的短长毛巾，把它们叠好分别按照颜色分成三份，在她忙碌的时候，背后的大型玉石浴池里流着哗哗的水声。  
“海未酱，我进来了哦。”  
是小鸟的声音，海未应了一声，浴室的门被轻巧的打开。南小鸟提着浴篮走了进来，面对着光滑的浴室墙壁开始更衣。洗澡前穿的衣服被整齐的解开脱下来叠好放在篮子里，整整齐齐的盖上。  
“啊~好舒服~”  
背后传来水鸟入水的声音，在感觉到烫之下的最高水温氤氲着雾气，给因为游玩而劳累了一天的身体充分的休憩和温暖。  
“啊……小鸟你也真是的，这么早进来的话也来帮帮忙啊。”没有回头，海未对着背后发出一声快乐的鸟叫的角度说道。  
“小鸟有在做事哦~”南小鸟趴在浴缸边上，两条洁白修长的腿打着水花：“海未酱只是放了水吧，浴缸里面的事情就交给小鸟来……哎呀，海未酱把球球和花瓣都准备好了啊。”  
两颗纯白色的洗浴球被丢到水里瞬间融化开，温柔的白色一下子铺满了整个水面，一下子变成了牛奶似的，淡淡的奶香味撺掇着香甜的味道逐渐沾满了整个浴室，小鸟微微吸了吸表示很满意，炼金术师们还真是做了一些改变世界的好东西呢。  
纤长的手臂拿起准备好的花瓣碟子，小鸟调整着角度和力道让玫瑰花瓣们均匀的落在白色的水面上——这种事海未和小鸟都心照不宣，只能让她们来做而不是穗乃果……如果是穗乃果的话，她不会给倒在浴缸外面就算是不错的了。特别是有一次她们准备好了花瓣，换好了衣服之后进来却发现穗乃果靠在浴缸边像吃腌萝卜片一样吃着那些玫瑰花瓣……  
“啊？这个不是给穗乃果泡澡的时候吃的小菜吗？”穗乃果天真而单纯的说道，擦了擦嘴角的花瓣。  
“还有这个……嘿咻。”  
不知道什么时候海未已经把三个人的毛巾浴巾浴袍很多件都已经整齐的收拾好了，她从梳洗台上拿出来一叠荷叶形状的浮碟，还有一小盒刚刚开封的紫色心形香薰蜡烛——下午去逛街的时候，海未和小鸟就已经为今晚上想要三个人一起好好享受的鸳鸯浴做好了充分地准备。  
虽然不知道穗乃果知不知道，不过是穗乃果的话，怕是她知道了也等于不知道吧。  
小鸟接过碟子，海未小心翼翼的用打火机为蜡烛点上火，两个人齐心协力把蜡烛小心翼翼的放在小碟子上，在水的浮力作用下缓缓地飘在水面上，托在白色的海洋里，托在玫红色的花瓣上，属于国色女孩子们的时间，就是这么优雅而美丽。  
“成功了哦。”  
“嗯嗯，接下来是下一个……”  
有了第一次的经验之后就驾轻就熟了。海未和小鸟没敢多点，白色的玫瑰之海里七颗明灯点在荷叶上，宛如海中明莲。  
女孩们对视一笑，海未悄咪咪退后几步，把浴室门打开一条缝：“穗乃果，你可以进来了。”  
门外一直在躁动的声音沉寂了一会儿，紧接着一道风冲进浴室，速度之快甚至让海未来不及出手喊停：  
“——穗乃果发射！！！”  
“等一下！！！”  
结果还是晚了，在海未和小鸟惊恐地眼神和叫声中，赤身裸体的穗乃果就像一轮大铅球一样，高高跃起又重重的砸进了浴池里，顿时引发了大海啸，七个浮起来的香薰蜡烛一个不剩的全都翻了熄火在水里，玫瑰花瓣也不能幸免，本来好好地一层玫瑰花瓣，全都被挤到了角落里。  
“真是的，穗乃果酱……”小鸟不悦的噘嘴：“人家好不容易撒好的花瓣呢~”  
相比还能勉强保持冷静的小鸟，海未已经克制不住，气的拿着打火机跑了过来扶正了蜡烛排在浴缸边上重新点：“穗乃果！我要请你出去了！”  
而此时的穗乃果却完全没有做了坏事的样子，她只是顾左右而言他的挠了挠自己的头，快乐的在浴缸里蝶泳，蝶泳，蝶泳。  
“再点一下就好了嘛~”  
说着穗乃果一边噗嗒着蝶泳的动作，一边伸出健壮的手臂把小鸟揽进怀里蹭着她的软嫩娇躯：“诶嘿嘿、诶嘿嘿……”  
“穗乃果！不要笑得这么没品！”  
“有什么关系~”穗乃果一边用象腿一般健壮的胳膊蹭着小鸟，一边蹭大手不安分的绕过去揉着小鸟丰满的胸脯，小鸟枕在穗乃果坚实的胳膊里，葱指戳着穗乃果胸口巨大的X字伤痕——这是蕴含着只有三个人才知道的秘密的位置。  
“海未酱也快进来吧？”  
“不要！”海未头也不抬，排排点着浴池边上的蜡烛：“你给我好好洗！不准再捣乱！”  
“诶~~~~穗乃果不要嘛！穗乃果要和你们一起洗嘛！”  
“穗乃果酱都已经抱着小鸟了却一直在邀请海未酱，小鸟我可是要吃醋咯。”  
葱指在穗乃果干净而厚重的胸口上画着圈，整个人被后者圈在了怀里，灰色的头发朝橙色中发底下的耳朵靠过去，压低声音樱唇微启：  
“穗乃果酱想知道怎么样让海未酱乖乖进来吗？”  
“诶？要怎么样？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
小鸟可爱的一歪头，从浴池的另一侧拉过来一个托着铁盖的小碟子放开了声音：“小鸟给穗乃果酱准备了马卡龙哦。”  
“哇！穗乃果要吃！”  
“好好好~这就……嘿咻！”  
打开盖子之后朝向的位置却不是穗乃果，而是小鸟的嘴巴。灰发女孩就像她的名字一样衔着马卡龙靠了过去。  
“穗~乃~果~酱~❤”  
“嗷呜！”  
在水中伸展开的手臂一用力，穗乃果轻而易举的把小鸟抱进怀里，张大嘴咬住了马卡龙的另一边。可怜的马卡龙这么一挤就被掠视者彻底吃掉了，目标转向了小鸟的唇瓣，穗乃果在温水之中抱拥着怀里的赤裸女体，激烈的重合着双唇，双手还不老实的在小鸟丰满的乳房和盈盈一握的细腰上乱抓。  
“嗯、嗯嗯啊……穗乃果酱~~啾❤”  
“嗯……嗯唔嗯……小鸟酱……”  
“你们两个！！！”  
正如小鸟所料，本来就很心不在焉的海未看到这俩人只是这么一小会会就开始了瞬间炸毛，蜡烛又掉了也不管了：“小鸟！说好了不许抢跑呢！”  
“嗯……嗯啊……小鸟我……没有抢跑哦。只是穗乃果酱快忍不住了，小鸟……唔嗯，觉得穗乃果酱好可怜啊……”小鸟伸出舌头和穗乃果的唇舌连续交换着，琥珀色的瞳孔染上了一丝绯意斜眼看着海未：“哈啊……海未酱……真的不进来吗……咕呜，啾❤”  
怎么可能不进去呢？这放在任何地点都是妥妥的劲爆画面——最爱的恋人怀中抱着自己最好的朋友，两个人般配的论谁来都要赞叹一句天作之合，能感受到对方呼吸的距离中舌头缠绕着舌头接吻，闺蜜的一只手揽着恋人的脖颈，一只手抚摸着恋人坚实的小腹；而自己的恋人则是从身侧把自己最好的朋友揽在怀里，另一只手非常不老实的揉捏着她的胸，手指时不时的在她的乳头上拨弄一把，惹得小鸟传出清脆的鸟叫。  
不管是哪个女人看了这个画面都不能忍下去吧。  
事实上海未也是如此，尽管、她不能忍的理由和一般的女子之间天差地别——  
“啊啊啊啊太过分了！真是太过分了！要做的话等等我啊！”  
被活体春宫图刺激的不轻，海未羞红了脸，绯色的唇角颤抖着——一把钻进了浴池。  
宽大的浴池根本不会因为又进来一个苗条的女孩而有什么起伏，海未在水中的反应也对得起她名字中的海字。三个人的位置错位变更，穗乃果强壮的右臂就那样绕过水文从背后把海未揽进怀里，然后那双大手就像吸铁似的，自动找到了海未的胸揉捏了上去。隔着温热的水，穗乃果的手上传来的温度自然也是温热的，尽管不是离心脏最近的地方，但也相差不远。大概是习惯了，穗乃果看起来很用力，其实手拿捏得力道正好，虽然海未的胸不如小鸟的丰满，但也紧致而不失春情，揉起来很有弹性的手感。从穗乃果的角度来说，两个人的身体对于现在的她，已经是驾轻就熟了。  
“穗乃果……”  
海未小声的叫着恋人的名字，修长的手臂搭上穗乃果胸口的伤痕——这对巨大的“X”型几乎占据了整个胸前的伤痕，是在很久很久之前，那份最初的心情萌芽之前就存在的。那是她第一次以发育不全的年少身体挡在她们面前，即使已经过去多年，对于海未和小鸟来说都是铭记终生的。  
小心翼翼的把脸凑了过去，娇软的唇瓣悄悄地亲在穗乃果的侧脸上。紧接着想要朝着穗乃果的唇瓣那里移动过去，然而小鸟却就像提前算到了这一步一样，环住穗乃果的脖子加深了这个吻。穗乃果看起来也乐于和她纠缠。海未连续蹭了几次，穗乃果的嘴唇完全被小鸟牢牢地控制着，根本找不到可以突破的机会。  
直到海未急的眼眶都快红了，两条细白的腿不小心蹭到了什么东西，急忙低头看时才停留在穗乃果双腿间的粗壮。  
蒸汽一下子在脑海中荡漾开，尽管已经被进入过很多次，对于穗乃果的肉棒是世界上最熟悉的两个人之一，直面这东西还是给海未不小的羞耻。尽管如此，却好像是被什么神奇的魔力控制着一样，小手忍不住越过水去握住穗乃果的肉棒。  
只是手上的触感和想象中不同，印象中应该是滚烫而坚硬的肉棒，却无意中触到了另一双清凉的小手。  
“小鸟？”  
小鸟睁开眼睛对海未歪了歪头，此刻两个人纠缠的唇瓣终于放开，灰色的长发倾泻下来，素手上好看的水晶指甲恰到好处的揉着穗乃果逐渐挺立的肉棒，眼神多了一分俏皮：  
“穗乃果酱一直只顾着小鸟，都没有抱海未酱，海未酱好委屈的样子呢。”  
“这……我哪有！说到底不是还是因为小鸟你先偷跑……”  
“呼呼~海未酱也不用担心，穗乃果我会两个人一个不落下的全——都照顾好的！”  
穗乃果的左手从小鸟的胸前绕过去揉着小鸟的屁股，右手稍稍用力就把海未连着水一起揽入了自己怀中，因为害怕碰到胸前的疤痕，海未轻轻地伸出手环抱住了穗乃果宽阔的腰，柔软的胸部正对上穗乃果的胸口：  
“呼呼~海未酱也很想被穗乃果抱的吧！”  
“谁要被你抱……嗯、嗯呜呜……”  
话没说完就已经被吻住，虽然一开始并没有小鸟那么主动，但是随着经验的增多海未也渐渐对接吻变得熟练了，唇舌狠狠地纠缠，蓝发美人躺在她的怀里用尽全力回应着穗乃果的吻，双臂轻飘飘的回抱着穗乃果，海蓝色的指甲扣住肉体。  
“海未酱也变得主动了好多呢。”小鸟歪着头轻笑着，纤巧的手上下撸动着穗乃果的肉棒——虽然没有切身处地的见过别人的这玩意儿，但是根据从各种情况上得来的情报，穗乃果的肉棒在兴奋状态的宽度远非常人可比。  
可能和血统也有关系吧。除了高坂雪穗，高坂家的历代本家都继承了原始的血脉，因此肌肉十分发达。这个小鸟也是知道的。她甚至知道在最初看见还只会小跑的穗乃果的时候，这东西还很小过。  
也就是这玩意儿是海未和小鸟见过的唯一真货，从海未和小鸟的萝莉时代就解放了它的能力。在那个月圆之夜结束了海未和小鸟的萝莉之身，女孩们打开了女人的大门。直到现在，已经完全适应了它的存在呢。  
这么想着的小鸟低下头隔着水看了看自己被灰色松林掩盖着的秘密花园，感受到手中的那根东西逐渐膨胀快到抓不住，微微抿了抿唇角。  
“穗乃果酱，海未酱，小鸟给你们拿沐浴乳哦。”  
因为深吻着不能开口说话，穗乃果只是发出了“嗯嗯”的声音示意小鸟快点。小鸟伸长了手臂打好了双手的沐浴乳，突然间想到了一个很好玩的游戏。  
“穗乃果酱，海未酱，小鸟把沐浴乳给你们打上吧？”  
“可以啊，拜托你了小鸟酱~”  
“等一下，怎么可以中途停止……唔嗯……”  
赶在海未开始抱怨之前赶紧用唇舌堵住海未的唇，得到了允许的小鸟唇角忍不住露出得逞的笑容，双手从两个人的腰开始贴上去给她们抹上沐浴乳，特制的气泡逐渐蔓延了开伏在水面上，身体被小鸟的素手抹的痒痒的，穗乃果和海未终于分开了唇瓣。  
但是事情还没有结束，触感和穗乃果不一样的清凉的小手从身后抓住自己的乳房，借着抹沐浴乳的工作好好地揉了一把。  
“哼哼~我还以为海未酱的胸到底是怎么样才能让穗乃果酱这么着迷呢，这么看来没有小鸟大也没有小鸟软嘛。”小鸟收回了手，歪着头笑着说道。  
“为什么突然提起这种事了啊！”  
“因为穗乃果明明最~喜欢小鸟我的胸了嘛。”小鸟抱着穗乃果的脖颈：“对不对啊穗乃果酱？”  
“诶多……”感觉修罗场的场地无意识中布了下来，穗乃果瞪大了眼睛：“穗乃果确实都很喜欢啊……”  
“穗乃果如果一时想不起来的话，那小鸟我应该让穗乃果酱好好地追忆一把了呢~”  
沐浴乳被小鸟涂抹在自己的胸上，借着从背后的位置，小鸟把自己的乳房紧紧地贴在穗乃果背上，按压滑动。  
“啊……小鸟酱……”  
背后丰满的柔软和前端的突起痒痒的又柔柔的，穗乃果感觉自己的后背一下子失去了力量，宛如钢铁被吸附一般，至于到底清理了多少，不如说在刚才的折腾以下本来就没什么不干净的地方了。  
穗乃果爽的直吸气，而小鸟也在胸前和穗乃果的不断摩挲中逐渐引动了身体中的快感，双腿从后面环住了穗乃果的腰：  
“穗、穗乃果酱~❤呼呼呼，怎么样，舒服吗……”  
“舒服！太舒服了啊小鸟酱！”  
“小鸟你啊……”  
纤细的骨节因为短暂的失宠而有所发白，但是对于海未来说，女人之间的战斗可是才刚刚开始。橙色的瞳孔中点起了斗志。  
小鸟能做的……我也一样可以做到！等着看吧小鸟！  
“穗乃果的胸前还没有洗到过吧，沐浴乳给我。”  
“嘻嘻，那是当然，正好让穗乃果酱比明白啊~”  
小鸟接了满满一手，像接棒一样和海未击掌把沐浴乳传了过去。海未接过，小心翼翼的涂在自己的双乳上，伸出双腿坐在穗乃果腿上把胸贴上穗乃果的胸前活动着。  
“嗯……嗯，穗乃果的胸前，这么关键的地方……果然不是我不行呢。”  
“海未酱的欧派也就只能做点精细活了，穗乃果酱现在可是享受着小鸟的温柔乡哦。”  
“我还想问呢，我和小鸟都是被穗乃果你一手带大的，为什么小鸟就比我大……但是！我让穗乃果最舒服的，这就可以了。”  
“海未酱但凡你吃点花生米都不会醉成这样……穗乃果明明最舒服是因为小鸟哦。”  
“明明是我！”  
“是小鸟！”  
似乎是为了应对着这样的较劲，两个人都加快了自己的动作，胸前和后心都有柔软的触感来回运动和尖端的滑动，刺激的穗乃果忍不住想仰天兽啸，下身的火枪也早已一柱擎天。  
“啊啊……小鸟酱……海未酱……”  
被胸前和背后的柔软前后夹击着，引线在三个人摩擦的暗无天日的时间往上涨，再加上特殊体质的原因穗乃果本身就拥有着超出常人的野性和欲望，下身的火枪几乎要刺出水面，顶端被憋得紫红，无一不预兆着濒临极限的接近。  
“小鸟酱，到前面来。”  
穗乃果沙哑地说道，虽然用了祈使句，但是在小鸟做出反应之前自己的反应却更要快。粗壮的手臂把小鸟从背后捞了回来，另一只胳膊把海未移开揽在怀里，两个人易位一边一个坐在穗乃果的大腿上。手臂迎着浪水，就像车门的行进轨道一样的，把小鸟推了过来，粗壮的肉刃就这样插入了小鸟湿淋淋的身体里。  
“啊~穗乃果酱~”  
由于身体已经来的诚实的反应和长久以来的熟练、再加上温水的促进，穗乃果插进小鸟的身体的动作非常容易。纤巧的一双手攀住穗乃果的脖颈，迎合着穗乃果在水中的慢慢抽送，丰满的胸房蹭着穗乃果胸口，撞得硬邦邦的。  
“穗、穗乃果酱……好大……好厉害……”小鸟绯红着脸，抬高了上半身把自己的樱桃喂进穗乃果的口中：“小鸟我……啊啊~好舒服~”  
“穗乃果我可是很厉害的哦！”口中含着小鸟的奶头，穗乃果含糊不清的说着扭头看向了另一边的海未：“海未酱是不是也这么想？”  
在抽插小鸟的时候穗乃果自然也不会忘记海未，虽然现在她只有一根肉棒，但是并不妨碍她可以同时照顾到两个老婆。由于长久以来的使用巨斧而不得不摩挲出茧子的手带着温热居然很刺激，此刻就这么刺穿了海未身下的青蓝色树林防御直达少女最隐秘的地方来回滑动。  
海未伏在穗乃果的身侧，她的身体实在是敏感的不像话，不仅已经软倒了现在甚至都说不出什么话来了，只能小口小口的喘着气。  
“穗乃果……轻一点……”  
“诶嘿嘿，抱歉了海未酱。”  
现在可……轻不下来啊。  
这么说着的穗乃果同时加快了身下和手指上一起抽插的速度，肉棒深深地撞击小鸟的子宫，插得小鸟在穗乃果的大腿上颠了起来，发出高亢又快乐的鸟叫声，下身的鸟汤和热水混的看不见。原本被穗乃果衔在口中的乳头也被来回的颠颤下被甩出去，又热又甜的柔软一蹭一蹭的撞击着穗乃果的脸。  
“穗乃果酱……穗乃果酱的，鸡鸡……好有力量……”小鸟小口小口的吐着气：“小鸟我要……漏出来了，受不了了……”  
“那就让小鸟酱为了穗乃果绽放吧，穗乃果想看这样的小鸟酱！”穗乃果说完，抬了抬胳膊把几乎已经快要昏过去的海未从身下千斤顶起来吸着她的乳头，下身疯狂的撞击着小鸟的子宫，身上的灰发美人被这突如其来的冲击撞得花枝乱颤。  
“穗、穗乃果酱……”  
“……小鸟酱！！！”  
在一声高亢的哀鸣中，穗乃果松开海未的乳头，狠狠咬着牙把力气绽放出来，两个人同时达到了高潮。浓浊的白色精液射进了小鸟的子宫，在已经被染成白色的水纹中看不见底。小鸟软软的把身子垂下来，灰色的沾了水的发丝垂落在穗乃果的胸口。  
“……嘻嘻，穗乃果酱的鸡鸡……真的是好有力量呢。”  
“……小鸟你可不可以不要说这么不知廉耻的话……”  
身边蓝发美人快要消失掉的声音吸引了穗乃果和小鸟的注意。直接抽插和用手的快感节奏稍有不同，因此海未还没能迎来高潮，只是红着脸趴在穗乃果的身上轻声嗔怪着。  
“海未酱明明是最不知廉耻的那个呢~”小鸟用手拨开眼前的长发笑道：“小鸟都知道哦……刚才在被穗乃果酱用手做的时候……海未酱的海水湿了穗乃果酱一腿呢。”  
海未大惊失色：“什、……小鸟你怎么知道的？！”  
“啊啦，我猜对了？”  
“……”  
“诶~！原来穗乃果弄得海未酱你这么舒服吗？！”  
同时被两个人这么靠近着问着，本来就脸皮薄的海未的脸色几乎要滴出血来，到最后更是直接整个头都埋到穗乃果的怀里：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊够了啊你们不要说了！”  
“说得对呢，毕竟正事还没有做完呢。”小鸟嬉笑着揉了揉穗乃果刚刚释放过一次又重新意气风发的肉棒：“穗乃果酱还没有释放完吧，现在该满足海未酱了哦。”  
“嗯！穗乃果明白的，海未酱和小鸟酱穗乃果都会好好的满足的！”  
一边这么说着穗乃果把海未更深的往怀里搂了搂，海洋的公主红着脸但是乖巧的把双手环住了穗乃果的脖颈，把自己送了过去。  
“要……温柔一点，听见了没有。”海未红着眼睛看穗乃果。  
“那是一定的。”  
穗乃果说完，把海未深深地拥入怀中，粗长的肉刃一下子穿越海蓝色的森林直达少女最隐秘的身体里。一瞬间被填满的身体的充足和情感的宣泄致使海未即使羞耻也紧紧地抱住了穗乃果的身体，双腿环住穗乃果的腰把她的肉刃夹得更紧了一些。  
“啊……穗乃果……”  
海未把头深深伏在穗乃果的脖颈之间，为了让自己夹杂着快感和幸福的泪水不让穗乃果看到。下身也逐渐找回了曾经的快乐感觉，小屁股一扭一扭的把自己往穗乃果的怀里送。唇瓣则是有些迷乱的和穗乃果接吻。  
“海未酱……”  
“穗、穗乃果……”  
“呼呼呼，看来海未酱找到感觉了呢，那么……”小鸟不知道什么时候已经蹿到了穗乃果的背后，柔软娇躯贴着穗乃果的后背：“让小鸟再帮你们一把吧？”  
说做就做，小鸟的双手透过水流沾染到了穗乃果和海未下身紧紧结合的地方——那里有一部分正深深的在海未的体内抽插着。小鸟的手往下滑，找到了穗乃果已经挺起表皮却还是柔软的卵袋。用双手轻轻地按摩着，同时在背后小鸟又用自己的乳房在穗乃果背后安慰着，致密的灰色丛林也在背后蹭着穗乃果的屁股。  
“哦……小鸟酱，这么按摩的话……穗乃果我要……”  
在逐渐变凉的水温靠身体的激烈运动抽着，有些显得冰凉的指尖并不会带来多大的难受，反而变得更刺激了。穗乃果享受着两个老婆一热一冷的各种慰抚，下身不自觉的加快了在海未体内的挺动，直到插得海未高潮涟涟，两个人的快感逐渐被拉到同一直线。  
“海未酱……我要……”  
穗乃果压着自己的气息，却没想到海未看起来比她还激动，红着小脸抱住穗乃果的身体：“穗乃果……我快撑不住了……快……射进来……”  
穗乃果深吸一口气，小鸟感受到手中的卵袋沉寂了一下，然后猛地向前一顶——  
“呜嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
海未在尖叫声中泄了身，同时热流刺激着穗乃果也在海未体内深深释放了自己。滚烫的白浊射满了海未的子宫，蓝发美人一下子拖了力翻着白眼从穗乃果身体内退了出去，所幸有着穗乃果的手臂做牵引，才没有直接摔到水里去。  
“真的和小马达一样呢。”  
小鸟轻快地从穗乃果背后游回了穗乃果身前，那条早已等待多时、给小鸟留好了位置的胳膊一下子就把小鸟接了回来，让灰发美人可以有足够的空间靠在她怀里。  
“小鸟酱是在夸穗乃果吗？”  
“当然了！穗乃果酱是最厉害的哟。”  
“诶嘿嘿~”  
穗乃果轻飘飘的蹭了蹭小鸟的身体，那刚刚释放过的分身在小鸟光滑的大腿上蹭来蹭去，又变得硬邦邦了。看到这变化的小鸟忍不住笑出了声：  
“穗乃果酱这是……又想要了吗？”  
穗乃果忙不迭的点头：“穗乃果现在就想继续做！”  
“真是没办法呢……但是……”  
小鸟环顾一下已经不再冒出热气的浴池。  
“这里已经不热了呢，再待下去我们会感冒的，回去再做吧？等到了床上我和海未酱不管穗乃果说什么我们都·会·照·做·哦~”  
“哦哦哦哦！！！穗乃果很乐意！”  
“等一等啊小鸟……不要这么擅自替别人决定了啊喂！”  
海未挣扎着身体反对，然而因为体力在刚才的释放中还没有缓过来，她的抗议显得软绵绵的。  
“呐~海未酱的意思是小鸟今晚继续独占穗乃果也可以吗？”  
“……只有这个绝对不行。”  
“那不是很好嘛~全票通过❤”  
看到穗乃果一脸满足和小鸟一脸腹黑的笑意，海未差不多才到自己怕是又跌进里面去了。不过现在也没办法，和小鸟算计，她绝对是0胜率。  
而且从内心来说，她也不是不想和穗乃果继续做那种事。  
“我们快点出去吧。”  
穗乃果冲洗干净三个人的身体，两边托着海未和小鸟的屁股把她们抱出了浴室。屋内的暖炉烧的很暖和，由于擦得还算干净，因此还没有觉得有多冷。三个人穿着浴袍甚至还没有扣上扣子就被弄了出来，导致胸前的春光一览无余。  
“嘿呀~”  
穗乃果抱着海未和小鸟一下子落到了柔软的三人圆形超大床上，吧嗒一下抱着她们躺在了枕头上。在进去的瞬间小鸟顺手放下了床纱，让此刻的春意显得更加旖旎。  
“喂穗乃果！你不可以就这么睡着！”  
“穗乃果不会睡得啦，海未酱不要这么严厉嘛。”  
“呼呼呼、海未酱是害怕穗乃果睡着了不和她做了哟~”  
“请你不要强行解读！我什么都没说！”  
海未是绝对不会承认自己完完全全被一语道破心事的。她连忙转移了注意力，把目光停留在穗乃果胸口的大X型伤痕上，涂着海蓝色的指甲轻轻地抚摸着伤痕的边际。  
“刚才不知道有没有伤到这个地方……还疼吗，穗乃果。”  
海未的抚摸轻柔而体贴，是属于爱恋的女孩的手感，穗乃果闭上眼睛体会着自己胸口处柔软的抚摸，抬起眼睛摇了摇头。  
“穗乃果不疼哦。”  
“是吗，那就好了……”  
“但是下面涨的好疼，快来帮穗乃果口吧。”  
“……”  
完全忘了穗乃果这里正处于发情前段的时候而毫无防备的海未被这直白的性明示直接弄红了脸，躺在海未大腿上的穗乃果的肉棒就像迎合着主人坏坏的笑意一样一下子挺了起来，吓了海未一跳。  
“穗、穗乃果！太不知廉耻了！！还有这东西刚才不是两回了吗为什么还能这么快就起来！”  
“所以穗乃果才说涨的好疼嘛~”  
“不知廉耻！”  
海未红着脸摇头不准备看，此刻小鸟娇软的女体从穗乃果另半边的身体扶起来，扶正了穗乃果的肉棒：  
“穗乃果酱好过分啊，难道穗乃果酱不想让小鸟帮你口吗？”  
“穗乃果我可太喜欢了！小鸟酱是知道的嘛！”  
“小鸟我也要穗乃果酱亲口说出来哦。”小鸟娇笑着，朝身后的海未抛去了一个眼神：“当然，还有海未酱不愿意的话，小鸟我就独占穗乃果酱的大·香·肠·哦。”  
“我、我可从来没有这么说吧！”  
就好像是被踩了电门一样，刚才差点要滚下床的海未一下子蹿到了穗乃果的胯下，海蓝指甲和水晶指甲隔着滚烫的肉棒握着。  
“刚、刚才的战斗还没有结束哦。穗乃果也没有说谁能做的更好吧？”  
“啊啦，海未酱难道想和小鸟比试这个吗？”小鸟狡黠地笑道：“嘛毕竟海未酱为了这个做了好多特训嘛，也需要我这个老师现场检阅一下啦。”  
“诶？特训？”穗乃果丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“对哦，特训哦。”小鸟诡异的笑：“小鸟我教了海未酱一些姿势哦，然后海未酱就认认真真练习了呢。像是前段时间吃香蕉啊，对着梳妆台上的镜子不断开口闭口什么的……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊小鸟你别说了！！！！”  
海未真的是恨不得找个地缝埋进去，这种事在穗乃果面前说真的是太羞耻了！她从未如此冲动的想要羞愧而死。  
却没想到头顶上突然被一张温热的手掌盖住，那是穗乃果的手，轻轻抚摸在海未的头顶，似乎有着无穷的热量。  
“……穗乃果。”  
“穗乃果我啊，很开心海未酱能为穗乃果做这种事。”海蓝宝石色的瞳孔充满了宠溺，停留在海未身上之后，又转移到了小鸟身上：“当然，小鸟也是。穗乃果我啊，其实只要能和海未酱小鸟酱在一起，就算是一个完整的穗乃果了。”  
“穗乃果（酱）……”  
“我们三个人一个都不能少，这才是我们当年做出的决定不是吗？”  
穗乃果左右看看笑着说道，海未和小鸟也不由自主的彼此对视了一眼，握着手里东西的力度微微加紧。  
“真是的，还真是好像穗乃果风格的回答。”  
“呼呼呼~看来只能一起来了呢。海未酱不会不乐意吧？”  
“……求之不得，就让小鸟你看看我特训的成果吧！”  
“呼呼~小鸟我很期待哦。”  
穗乃果用枕头把自己垫高，两个人跪趴在穗乃果身前，海蓝色和灰色的小脑袋靠上来，同时伸出小舌一左一右舔舐着穗乃果高高勃起着已经呈现紫红色的龟头。柔软的舌头和唇瓣从左右两侧温柔的侍奉着穗乃果的肉棒，从顶端的冠状沟那里顺着两条跳动着的大血管蜿蜒下去，舔舐过的地方在空气中的暴露中一下子带来丝丝寒意，和柔软的温热形成鲜明的对比。  
此时此刻，穗乃果觉得自己是真真切切的明白了“冰火两重天”的含义。她忍不住双手抓住海未和小鸟的肩头，凭着自然而然的反应把她们弄得更靠近一点。  
不知道是谁的眼神在空间中划过的一丝电光火石，小鸟抬起眼睛，略显赞许地点了点头：  
“咕噜……唔、唔嗯嗯……哈啊，海未酱有进步嘛……咕噜、咕呜呜……”  
“咕呜、卟、卟卟呜……哈，那是、那是当然……咕、我也是可以做到的……哈啊，穗乃果……”  
由于嘴里塞了东西，两个人的声音细细的，伴随着两个人一起给穗乃果做最细致的服侍的场景，成为了穗乃果眼中最刺激的春光。肉棒的两边都被小舌细细的清理干净从外围钻进去，整个肉柱都环绕了一遍，穗乃果伸长双臂把两个人抱得更紧一点，双手鬼使神差的一边一个握住了海未和小鸟的乳房揉着。  
“呜、呜卟咕……穗乃果……怎么样，我是不是……做的你很舒服啊……咕唧。”  
“咕、咕啾……还是不要太得意忘形的好啊海未酱……咕啾，果然还是……小鸟我最熟练吧……穗乃果酱……啾❤”  
“啊……啊哈哈……穗乃果我……穗乃果我快要……啊啊……”  
海未和小鸟在略有斗争心的竞争下继续深入，到穗乃果底下的弹药库都给清洗了一遍，大血管在刺激下一跳一跳的，忍耐已经到达了极限，穗乃果喘着粗气从两个人的胸上提到了双肩的位置。  
“哈啊……海未酱小鸟酱……穗乃果我要射了……”  
口中的东西里面的震颤已经接近了极限，海未和小鸟自然也是可以体会到的，两个人同时向后退了一步，但是却已经来不及了。  
“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”  
还没有来得及反应，穗乃果就已经在海未和小鸟的口中释放了白浊洪流，由于肉棒在退出后是高高扬起来的，大部分甚至更是直接射在了海未和小鸟的脸上。但是即使如此两个人也没有后退，乖巧的坐在那里等着穗乃果把乳白色的精子全部释放完毕。  
“穗乃果（酱）……”  
三个人好像都同时失去了气力一样，留在空间里的只有吞咽什么东西的咕嘟声。海未伸出手把溅出来的一点精液咽进口中，自嘲的笑了笑：  
“和你们在一起之后，我真的是越来越不知廉耻了……”  
“虽然是这么说，但是海未酱你在笑哦。啊啦，难道是你不喜欢穗乃果酱的牛奶吗？那小鸟替你吃掉也没关系哦。”  
说着小鸟就打算朝海未的脸凑过去，海未赶紧往后退了几步：“穗乃果又不是没有给你！请要脸！”  
两个老婆斗嘴的画面又色欲又温馨，刚刚释放过了一次的火枪不知为何又鼓起来了。鼓鼓囊囊的肉棒垂在穗乃果的腿间，也没能逃开小鸟的眼睛里。  
“穗乃果酱！你觉得我和海未酱谁做的让你更舒服？”  
“诶多这个……”  
全身的血液一下子凝固，而小鸟的话自然也是带起了海未的注意力，蓝发少女连自己脸上的牛奶还没清理干净都不管了：“穗乃果，我也想知道答案呢。”  
穗乃果目瞪口呆的愣在原地狒狒挠头：“这个……这个嘛……两个人都不错啊，都……很擅长啊？”  
“真是最糟糕的回答！”  
“唔啊啊别打穗乃果！那个东西不能丢啊海未酱！那个……”穗乃果急的如同热锅上的蚂蚁：“不过要说的话，首先是海未酱，进步真的很大……”  
“穗乃果……”  
穗乃果的一句话让海未一下子低下了头，脸上飘上了几朵绯云，右手认真的握在胸前。“……可不要指望我这个时候对你说谢谢哦。”  
“诶嘿嘿，然后是小鸟酱……诶？！”  
“嗯哼？穗乃果酱想要两个人都夸一遍搪塞过去，小鸟我可不满意哦，直接进入正题吧。”  
话未说出口就被机智的小鸟打断，紧接着趁着海未还没有反应过来，小鸟一下子把海未扑倒。身体压在她身上，由于两个人有着完全一样的身高和相似的比例，从穗乃果的角度可以看到小鸟几乎是完全的覆盖在了海未身上，乳房挤着乳房，胸前四点碰撞，灰色的松林和海蓝色的丛林集结在一起……  
无一不让穗乃果感觉自己的血管要爆掉了。  
小鸟把自己的灰色长发梳理到脑后，回头对着穗乃果抛了一个媚眼：  
“来吧，穗乃果酱……你到底想，先插入谁的身体呢？”  
“……”  
感觉体内的原初之魂要觉醒了一样，然而事实上在这之后的进展也容不得穗乃果再做出其他的选择。受本能的欲望驱使，橙色的额发落下来，海蓝宝石的眼睛一瞬间仿佛像解除了兽性的限制一样，荡漾着原始的冲动。  
已经无法忍耐了。  
穗乃果瞪着因为发情而变得通红的眼睛和有些沙哑的嗓音：“穗乃果可以都选吗？”  
“当然可以啊，但是穗乃果酱只有一根肉棒呢。”小鸟娇笑着回答。  
“既然这样的话……”  
雪原王一样的身体扑到了海未和小鸟的身上，突如其来的重量压得软床突然往下凹进去一块。  
“咳咳咳……穗乃果，你该控制体重了。”最下面的海未被压得眼冒金星。  
“诶？明明小鸟酱也在上面啊。”  
“小鸟我可是好好控制饮食并且坚持锻炼的哦。”小鸟被压得眯起眼睛：“不过……穗乃果酱，你真的应该减肥了。”  
“虽然这么说啦……”  
穗乃果嘟囔着从海未和小鸟的身上站起来，双臂撑在海未和小鸟的身侧把自己撑了起来：“穗乃果我的回答是……”  
“嗯嗯！！！！！”  
声音还没有彻底停止，小鸟就感觉一根粗壮的肉刃插进了自己的身体。而且就像是已经克制不住了一样，在小鸟的体内快速的抽插起来。  
“穗乃果选择插进小鸟酱身体里……”  
“呀~穗乃果酱~❤”  
“怎、怎么这样……”  
被压在身下看着自家老公猛烈抽插自己闺蜜的海未大受打击，撑着身子想要推开穗乃果和小鸟，但是架不住两个人的体重太重，海未根本推不动。正当她红着眼睛怨念的盯着穗乃果的时候，那根在小鸟身体里的粗壮肉刃又突然滑了出来，滚烫而发颤的肉刃深深地刺入了海未的身体里。  
“穗乃果……”  
“穗乃果我还没说完呢……呼。”穗乃果一边喘着粗气一边拱着海未和小鸟的身体：“呼……穗乃果我 想要插进小鸟酱的身体里……但是想要射在海未酱里面！”  
“穗乃果……嗯嗯……嗯啊~”  
“真不愧是穗乃果酱呢，居然能把同时干两个女孩子说的这么理直气壮~小鸟我也好喜欢w”  
滚烫的精液在几次冲撞中射进了海未体内，穗乃果从海未身体里退出来。然而还没等三个人的呼吸调整好，穗乃果就扶正了自己不知道什么时候已经调整成连发模式的长枪，猛烈的重新撞进海未的身体里。  
“嗯嗯嗯！！穗、穗乃果……慢、慢一点……太快了……QAQ”  
“这次穗乃果想在海未酱身体里插，然后射在小鸟酱的身体里！”  
“小鸟就知道穗乃果酱是不会不给小鸟的……嗯嗯嗯！！穗乃果酱、好厉害……”  
肉体之间激烈的碰撞，刚刚被压下来的欲望又重新鼓了上去。穗乃果环抱着两个人的腰，在海未体内碰撞了很多次之后，拔出来插入了小鸟的体内，释放了滚烫的白浊。相比第一次的射精时间要短了一些，但是也是足以让小鸟翻着白眼感受到的程度。  
“啊啊啊……穗乃果酱的种子……排着队往小鸟的子宫里游过去呢~嘻嘻❤”小鸟从海未的身上翻滚下来，缓缓地揉着自己的小腹。  
“我也……有这种感觉。”海未已经连摸自己小腹的力气都没有了，她缓了好一会儿才恢复了一部分元气：“呐……穗乃果，如果我和小鸟怀上了……你要好好负责哦。”  
“诶？穗乃果有好好喝特制炼金药水的哦。”穗乃果挠了挠头，讨好的笑着：“不过海未酱和小鸟酱满意了就好啦！那我们休息吧……”  
“……等一下。”  
“诶？”  
正准备找枕头的穗乃果听到后面的声音回过头来，发现小鸟和海未已经不知道什么时候坐起来了。两个人不约而同的用一边的胳膊撑着身子，一起对着穗乃果伸出了手——  
“穗乃果只是自己满足了就准备撤了，明明是你把我变成这个不知廉耻的样子的，真是好过分呢。”  
“我和海未酱都没有满足哦，今晚就给我们做好觉悟吧，穗~乃~果~酱❤”  
两朵不同的甜味伴随着娇软的身子一左一右贴到了穗乃果身边，两双素手共同顺着穗乃果的胸前到小腹到卵袋，在来回的碰蹭中连发了几枪的东西在她们的手中逐渐恢复了活力。  
“可不允许你逃走哦，穗乃果酱。”  
“拿出必死的勇气来吧，穗乃果。”  
穗乃果干笑着看着抱过来的恋人们，深深地叹了口气。  
苍天保佑，高坂穗乃果人生这十七年来，第一次有种要死了的恐惧感。  
但是——  
“只要和海未酱和小鸟酱在一起，穗乃果就算是拼死也会和你们结合在一起的哦。”  
轻轻默念着坚定于心的誓言，穗乃果伸出手把两位美人抱在怀里，转身把她们压在身下，策马挺枪准备接受接下来三百回合的鏖战……

【END】  
2019年12月1日 19:41  
己亥冬月初六


End file.
